<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Days to Live by swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428212">Ten Days to Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay/pseuds/swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay'>swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay/pseuds/swag_means_secretly_we_are_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tik Tok I saw. One of those POV things, where the number of days you have left to live appears above your head on your 30th birthday.<br/>Link: https://vm.tiktok.com/TuqdCj/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Days to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It might be a bit depressing, just a heads up.<br/>Link: https://vm.tiktok.com/TuqdCj/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link: https://vm.tiktok.com/TuqdCj/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virgil's POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 10 ---</p><p> </p><p>As midnight arrived, and Thomas aged to 30 in his sleep, Virgil remained awake, watching as a number appeared above his head. The foggy number ten remained there, even as Virgil rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His gut filled with dread as he dragged his nearly lifeless body out of his room and down the hall, preparing to ask the only other side awake a nerve-wracking question. </p><p> </p><p>Raising a pale fist, he quickly knocked on the dark blue door before he could back out. The logical side quickly opened the door, eyes filled with worry as he checked the time. </p><p> </p><p>”Hey Logan, how many do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan stared at him, startled by the question.</p><p> </p><p>”Approximately 24,836. As parts of his personality, we all have the same life span as Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil ignored the growing pain in his gut in favour of plastering a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to leave, thinking of all the reasons why when Logan called out. </p><p> </p><p>"Is yours different?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil felt his blood freeze as panic seized his mind. He quickly spouted a lie worthy of Janus’ praise. </p><p> </p><p>”Nah, I was just messing with you. Got you!”</p><p> </p><p>With an awkward laugh, he quickly bolted out of the room as fast as he dared to not seem stressed. Logan tried to call out his name, but no one responded, so he thought nothing of it. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil headed back to his room, sinking into his mattress before allowing his panic to overwhelm his mind. As the panic attack faded away, exhaustion filled his body, and he blacked out into a restless sleep. </p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 8 ---</p><p> </p><p>That morning Virgil awoke with one goal. Spend the last days with his famILY the best way possible. And he was going to start with his father figure. </p><p> </p><p>As he took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, the scent of pancakes wafting through the house. Virgil quickly hurried to the kitchen, calling Patton’s name before he could back down. </p><p> </p><p>”Hey Patton, wanna watch a movie today?”</p><p> </p><p>The man in question looked up from the pan where some bacon was sizzling. An apologetic smile fell onto Patton’s face as he replied. </p><p> </p><p>”Sorry kiddo, I’m a bit busy today. Raincheck?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil tried not to scream that there wouldn’t be a later for him, but he smiled, content now that he at least tried. </p><p> </p><p>”Sure, that’s okay. We can just do it later.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil swore that he could hear Janus dramatic gasping as he turned to go back to his room. Patton called Virgil's name to ask when they're movie night would be, but his emo son was out of the room before he could question it. Patton sighed, mentally noting to bring the food up to his child's room later. </p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 5 ---</p><p> </p><p>Late afternoon and Virgil could feel himself getting worse. He knew he had to do something about the time he had left, so he headed to the resident Prince Charming in hopes he would be willing to spend some time with the antagonist. </p><p> </p><p>Following the sound of Disney music playing from Roman’s bedroom, he quickly found his way inside, knocking on the open door to grab the distracted side’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>”Yo Roman, wanna battle?”</p><p> </p><p>Said Roman turned to face the emo that was standing in his doorway with a hopeful expression on his face and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>”Can’t, I’m working on something for Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>On the outside, Virgil’s face barely twitched, but on the inside, Virgil was being clawed away by talons of rejection. He knew it wasn’t their fault, and he knew that if they found out, they would accidentally make his last days the saddest. </p><p> </p><p>”Oh, that’s fine. Work hard!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil gave a small wave before heading out of the room, unknowingly leaving behind a speechless Roman. Roman felt like chasing Virgil down to find out what possessed him to have a civil conversation without any insults thrown about, and encouragement with it.</p><p> </p><p>While Roman was occupied with his crisis, Virgil was hiding in his room, mind numbing thoughts of all the ways Thomas could get hurt by his disappearance from the Mind Palace. </p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 3 ---</p><p> </p><p>Virgil soon made up his mind. If the light sides couldn't find the time, then maybe he would talk to his old family once more before he left. </p><p> </p><p>With that thought in mind, he sank into the dark unknown that was the Dark Side of the Mind Palace. As he rose, he was greeted by a glowering Deceit. </p><p> </p><p>”Hey... Dee. I just wanted to apologise for leaving. I was wondering if we could try again?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus' scowl turned into a wide-eyed expression as he assessed the truth behind the ex-dark side’s question. He had been feeling someone lying for the past few days, and today was the strongest. He looked at Virgil and decided that it wasn't worth it. </p><p> </p><p>”It’s too late for apologies, Virgil. You left and we moved on. There’s nothing you can do to fix that.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched Virgil’s face fall, and curiosity began to take over. He began reaching out to Virgil, but he was interrupted before he could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>”Alright, sorry for bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice was completely lifeless, and Janus was lost for what to do now Virgil had turned away. He wanted to hold him in  his arms, never to let go but Virgil vanished in a blink. </p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed as he watched the emo left the area, climbing out from behind the couch and he rushed off to his room, mentally preparing himself to turn down Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, Remus!”</p><p> </p><p>Remus opened his door to face a smiling Virgil but soon realised something was very wrong. Virgil didn’t smile, and even when he did, it was never that hopeful. He could feel something inside himself break as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>”You heard what Dee said. I don't betray my friends, unlike you.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s smile didn’t falter, but his eyes softened, an expression of acceptance falling on his face. That was more than enough to show Remus that something was seriously wrong. Before Remus could even say anything, Virgil vanished, unaware that Remus heard the small sob he let out. </p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 2 ---</p><p> </p><p>Virgil quietly sank into the authentic world to find Thomas lying in bed. As Thomas scrambled up, expecting Virgil to berate him for lying in bed for so long, but nothing prepared him for what happened. </p><p> </p><p>”Thomas, um, remember that I believe in you and you're going to be amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas froze as anxiety smiled at him. A genuine smile. He slowly sat up, facing the other anxious side who was still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>”Um, thank you? But why-”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't get another word in as Virgil sank down back into his room, leaving Thomas feeling shocked and confused.</p><p> </p><p>--- Days: 0 ---</p><p> </p><p>Virgil watched the clock's handles turn, striking midnight. The grip on his hoodie tightened as a pain struck through his lungs. He felt his insides constricting, and began to wonder. Is death really this painful? Unaware of it, he screamed a high and sorrowful sound of a man who lost it all. He gripped the sides of his head in a pitiful attempt to dull the migraine that hit him out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his knees collapse from under him, but instead of hitting the ground, he landed in a pair of arms that wrapped under his, lowering him gently to the ground. He felt a rumbling behind his back, most likely his "saviour" just talking. He looked up with the little strength he had and saw Janus' tear stained face shouting towards his door. Remus was to his left and Roman to his right, while Patton and Logan tried to figure out why Virgil was in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Sounds around him began fading, and he could feel Janus' tears on his face. Or maybe they were his tears. He reached up a hand, and gently, ever so gently, he wiped away the tears of the one who had raised and cared for him. He felt a warmth cup his hand as his eyes slipped close.  The pain turned numb, and with a voice hoarse from all the screaming, Virgil whispered one last thing as he faded into nothing. </p><p> </p><p>"Take care of them for me, Janus."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Other's POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was relaxing with Remus in his room, listening in as he ranted about gory ideas, when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the house. The two exchanged one look of fear before sprinting side by side towards the sound, only freezing once they reached Virgil’s door, which looked as though it was blended into the wall. Janus tore down the door, Remus shouting at the Light Sides, who were all in pajamas, looking both terrified and tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“VIRGIL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus bolted to his friend’s side, lowering him to the ground when he collapsed into his arms. Logan appeared in the room, there within seconds, checking his temperature, scanning for injuries, yet neither of them could find anything wrong. Remus knelt next to them, Roman mirroring his actions on the other side of Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening to him, Logan??!” Remus had tears pouring down his face as he clung to the side’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was frozen in the doorway, Logan in a similar state in front of Virgil. The screams had faded to sobbing and whimpers, Virgil’s face twisted in pain while Janus clung to him. Janus was sobbing his cold heart out, nearly jumping through the roof when a cold hand touched his face, wiping away his tears. A creaking voice whispered to him as the whimpers died to silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of them for me, Janus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand fell limp, landing back on the anxious side’s lap. His skin was pale, fading away slowly. Sides didn’t die, they only faded away once they were no longer needed, and apparently Thomas’ sides would provide enough worry for him to survive. Janus was left kneeling on the floor of the dark room, clutching the patchy hoodie to his chest. A sorrowful wail echoed around the house, Remus wrapping warm arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room around them began fading, turning back into the common room, the night’s moon shining down through the window. The Light and Dark sides had lost the bridge between them, and now they had to learn to find family in each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna see more Sympathetic Dark Sides and Light Sides so they can all get along, yk? I also love the idea of any one of them being the mom friend.<br/>Link: https://vm.tiktok.com/TuqdCj/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>